old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine
"So, they think they can just waltz over here and plunder our hold? Let’s show ‘em wot’s wot, boys!" Basic (Core) Marines are ship-borne soldiers who can be found in the Imperial fleet and onboard the larger private vessels. They protect their ships from pirates, Norse marauders, and other raiders. Unlike seamen, whose primary duty is sailing the ship, Marines are onboard only to fight. When in port, Marines frequently form press gangs to fill out the ship’s crew. More than one unsuspecting citizen has awoken at sea after taking a belaying pin to the head from an overzealous press ganger. Due to these activities, and their own drunken brawling, Marines are resented in many seaside communities. When raiders attack, however, these same citizens are quick to accept the aid of battle-hardened Marines. Note: During character creation, if you take Common Knowledge (the Wasteland), your character can be from the great port of Marienburg at your option. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (the Wasteland) or Gamble, Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Gossip or Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Intimidate, Row, Swim Talents: Disarm or Quick Draw, Strike Mighty Blow, Strike to Stun Trappings: Bow or Crossbow with 10 Arrows or Bolts, Light Armour (Leather Jack), Shield, Grappling Hook, 10 Yards of Rope Career Entries Boatman, Fisherman, Seaman Career Exits Mate, Outlaw, Sergeant, Smuggler, Thug Blackjack Bernhardt In the coastal village of Brackwater, sea captains with crews to fill turn to Blackjack Burnhardt first. The legendary press-ganger owns the largest boarding-house in town, and has no compunction about drugging and selling his guests. One late evening, Burnhardt found himself with an urgent order from a desperate captain for a hundred crewmen and little time to spare. Unfortunately for Blackjack, there were very few ships in port at the time and the boarding-house was empty. This meant that the ever-resourceful marine would have to quickly formulate one of his famous cunning plans. The first step of Blackjack’s plot was to charter an old river barge called the Fortuna. Next, Blackjack put out the word that he had inherited a large sum of money, and invited everyone aboard the Fortuna to celebrate his windfall with free mutton and ale. One hundred and twenty men showed up, and the Fortuna put to sea amid much drinking and feasting. Of course the ale was drugged, and Blackjack sailed the Fortuna to a secret cove where the captain awaited his new “crewmen”. Now Blackjack faced a new problem. The whole village of Brackwater had seen the Fortuna sail off with a shipload of drunken revellers. He and his marine brethren were already disliked by many in town who resented their work as press-gangers. Any misstep now could fan the flames of resentment and Blackjack would be run out of town or worse. How was he going to explain the empty barge when it returned to port? Just as Blackjack resolved to move on and find a new village to haunt, he came upon an Estalian merchant ship run aground. The marine knew good fortune (or Fortuna) when he found it, and sailed the grateful crew home to Brackwater under the noses of his oblivious neighbours. Boarding Actions It is a standard business in the Empire for the Imperial fleet and other wealthy private merchants to pay lucrative bounties for captured enemy ships and cargoes. Since the value of an intact ship is considerably greater than that of a towed wreck, tactics had to be devised to allow the seizing of an enemy vessel without destroying it. Collectively these tactics are known as boarding actions. The boarding action is generally considered the most hazardous venture in any naval engagement. Pirates and privateers live and die by the boarding action as they are only paid for the capture of intact ships and cargoes. In the case of Imperial or merchant fleets, it falls upon the marine to coordinate and carry out boarding actions. There are two accepted ways of mounting a ship-to-ship boarding action and both are extremely dangerous. The first option is to steer the two ships close enough together for the boarding party to leap across to the enemy deck. The second and less attractive option is for the boarding party to actually row across to the enemy vessel and board it using grappling hooks and rope. Boarding actions also serve a military purpose by dealing a killing blow to crippled ships that might otherwise continue to fight. Important intelligence or prisoners may also be gained before the ship is sent to the bottom.